


like the weather

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Deconstruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weather changes. So does she.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like the weather

She is like the weather, always changing, never walking the same pace,same path. 

She is like a tornado, hugging the trees with her long slim arms. She dreams of gentlness but her touches are anything but such as she rips their branches for her own gain.

She is like the rain, sometimes unnoticable, and occasionally raging, so noticable, so fearless. 

She is as well, what comes after the rain, calmness and gray, endless shades of beautiful grays.

 

Regardless, nobody talks about the weather anymore.


End file.
